My PanChan
by EndlessNameless
Summary: Pan and Trunks and best friends and one day trunks is eleected to the president of the new C.C. in Washington D.C and has to leave Pan and everyone else. He comes back in four years and everything has changed and he and his bestfriend have alot to catch u
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ, do you think im that creative? I am just using my two favorite characters from it... I am borrowing them! *hugs Pan and Trunks*  
Trunks: 6  
Pan: 3 *note* I DON'T KNOW HOW 3 YEAR OLDS ACT, SO HELP ME OUT HERE !!!  
Goten: 6   
Marron: 5  
Bra:3  
I know I messed up their age differences!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! *cries* I MESSED EVERYTHING UP!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Panny, come on! We are going to the Briefs now!" Videl called from the kitchen to her daughter.   
" Mommy!!!" Pan screamed as she fell down the stairs. She started crying and throwing a fit.  
" GOTEN HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT YOUR TOYS ON THE STAIRS!!" Videl yelled, not sure if Goten was even home, as she held onto her crying daughter. Goten came running from upstairs and also tripped over his Sailor Moon action figure .  
" Ouch..." Goten stood up.  
" Clean up your toys and hurry because we're late!" Goten did as he was told and ran back up the stairs to put away his toys.   
" Are you okay Pan?" Her mother asked, by now she had stopped crying.  
" Pan??" Still there was no reply. She just stared out at nothing.  
" Oh my gosh... Oh my gosh.. GOHAN!!!!!" Videl cried to her husband and sat Pan down.   
" GOTEN ARE DAUGHTER FELL DOWN THE STAIRS AND NOW SHE'S BRAIN DAMAGED FOREVER!! NOOOOOO!!!" She wailed while running around the house looking for Gohan. Gohan came out of their bed room with a confused look on his face and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.   
" Mhhmm awwr uwwh whemming amout?" He asked.   
" Huh?..." Videl stopped screaming, Gohan rolled his eyes and took the toothbrush out of his mouth.  
" What are you yelling about??"  
" Come quick, Pan fell down the stairs and now she's mentally disabled!" Gohan followed Videl to the stairs and saw Pan sitting there looking up at them. Gohan picked her up.  
" Panny??" Pan looked up and him and then bit his hand.  
" OUCH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!" Gohan yelled and drew his hand back from Pan. She giggled and blew a spit bubble.   
" Oh....I guess she's alright then. Come on Gohan, Bulma is expecting us. GOTEN COME ON!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**The Briefs**  
  
When the sons arrived everyone was already there for the yearly pool party they had. Pan went off and played with Bra and Marron and Goten went with Trunks to eat all the food before the others got any.   
Bra, Marron, and Pan all sat underneath a tree playing. Pan watched as Bra and Marron fought over a Pokemon toy. She got bored and decided to look around and find something interesting to do. She spotted Trunks and Goten pushing each other in the pool and got up to go join them.   
" Hey look Goten, it's your niece." Trunks said. ( I KNOW IT'S IMPOSSIBLE )   
" Hey Pan." Goten said.   
" Hi !!"   
" This is Trunks." Goten said pointing to his best friend.   
" I know!" Pan stuck her tongue out at Trunks.   
" HEY!! I'm gonna get you for that!" Trunks said and he began to chase her while she ran off giggling, Goten was about to follow but saw Bulma bring out a plate full of cupcakes and ran over to devour them.   
Pan was hiding behind trees and bushed and making faces at Trunks.   
" I'm gonna catch you Pan!" He began floating up to see if he could find her. When she looked up and saw him in the air she screamed and began to cry running away.   
" Wait, Pan! Come back! What's wrong!?" He flew after.   
" LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE, LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She cried running as fast as her legs could take her. Trunks was confused and wanted to know why she was scared of him all the sudden. He flew towards her and tackled her so she fell to the ground and then he held her down.  
" Pan, what's the matter? Why are you running from me?? What did I do??" She started screaming and struggling to get free. Trunks hated seeing her eyes filled with tears and that look of fear she had on her face.  
" WHAT'S WRONG!?"  
" Trunks is a monster!!! Trunks is a monster!!" She screamed.  
" No I'm not!!" Pan stopped squirming around and looked up at him.   
" But you were in the sky...."  
" Yeah, that's because I can FLY!! I'm not a monster! Didn't your dad teach you to fly?"   
" Huh?"   
" You don't know how to fly?"   
" Nuh uh..." Trunks let go of her and flew back up.   
" Just think about it." He said and gave her his hand. She looked at him weird and then bit his hand.  
" OUCH!! WHY DID YOU KNOW THAT??" Pan giggled and ran away from him again.   
" PAN!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!!!"   
Pan and Trunks spent the hole entire day together running around and throwing things at each other and just stuff little kids do. After that day they started playing together more and more and became best friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** 12 years later**  
Trunks: 18  
Pan:14  
Goten: 18  
Marron: 15  
Bra: 14  
( MYOURI IS TRUNKS CURRENT GIRLFRIEND )   
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Trunks had just beaten Pan at sparring and they both sat in the kitchen enjoying a bottle of cold water.   
" Hey, give me some!" Pan said snatching the bottle away from Trunks.  
" Pan!" He raised his eyebrow and grinned. Witch meant he was thinking of something devilish. He snatched the bottle back from her.  
" TRUNKS I WASN'T FINISHED!!" He just smirked and poured the water all over here. She shrieked and Trunks got up to fled. Pan chased him and they flew through out Capsule Corp until about thirty minutes later the phone rang and Trunks had to answer it since no one else was there. Pan quickly told him she was gonna go take a shower and ran upstairs to Trunk's bathroom.   
" Hello?" Trunks answered.  
" Hello??? Aren't you suppose to say Capsule Corp, how may I help you?" It was Goten.  
" Heh, I don't have to now. We are closed remember?"  
" OH yeah... well anyway, is Pan over there?"  
" Yeah, she went to go take a shower. I just kicked her ass in the gravity room."  
" Hahaha."  
" So, what's up man?"  
" I was wondering if you wanted to go out the new restaurant down town with Marron and I, bring   
Myouri with you." And with that the hung up. Trunks was about to go mess with Pan when the phone rang. He smirked, he knew it was Goten again.   
" Capsule Corp, how may I help you?" He joked.  
" Trunks?" It was his mother.  
" OH!! Hey mom."   
" It's a weekend honey, you don't have to answer the phone like that."  
" Sorry I forgot." He lied not wanting to explain the Goten thingy.  
" Trunks sweety, you were elected the President of the Capsule Corp In Washington D.C."  
" I was!?"  
" Yes you were! And your flight there is in four days, Tuesday."  
" Whoa...."  
" Isn't this great?? We are going to have to celebrate!"  
" Gosh Mom...I can't believe this! This is my dream!!"   
" Hehe, well Honey, start packing. I have to go now. We'll have a party Monday night. Love you."   
Trunks hung up the phone and thought about what he had just been told. He ran up to his room calling for Pan. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news. He frowned when he found that she was still in the shower. He sat down on the bed to wait but grew inpatient quicky. He raised his eyebrow, followed by a grin,and got up to go mess with her. He slowly opened the bathroom door so she couldn't hear and flushed the toilet. Pan screamed and slipped in the tub as the warm water turned hot. Trunks began laughing hysterical and ran out of the bathroom.   
" TRUNKS!!!" She screamed. A couple of minutes later Pan walked out in a towel and a mischievous leer. Trunks looked at her waiting for what she was gonna do. Out of no where she tackled him and they both fell off the bed. Trunks laughed causing Pan's death glare fade and have her laughing too.   
" Do I have some clothes of mine here?" Pan asked breaking the laughter.   
" You probably do... but you can wear mine for now. Hurry and change though because I have something important to tell you." Pan got a pair of boxers and shirt out of Trunk's drawer and went to go change. A minute later she came out and sat down on the bed beside Trunks.  
" Pan, I was finally elected the President!" He said grabbing her hands.  
" In D.C.?" She asked.  
" Yeah! Isn't that awesome! I'm leaving for America Tuesday!" Pan stared up at him holding back her tears.   
" How....how long will you be there?"  
" Oh...I'm not sure. I'm either gonna be there for a couple of years if I get bored, but most likely I'll stay there and live in D.C. Finally my life long dream! We're having a party Monday night too!" Pan pulled her hand away from his.   
" I have to go..." She said.   
" Huh? Pan, what's wrong?" She looked at him and then ran. Trunks got up and followed her to the door but then decided to let her go. What is wrong with her ? He thought confused. She looked sad.... He thought.   
" Crap..." He said aloud when he realized what had just happened.   
" I may never see her again....."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan punched her pillow over and over again. Why does he have to leave?? I know this is his dream...but... oh gosh, why do I care? She thought and slumped down on her bed. She was still wearing his t-shirt but had changed out of his boxers into some pajama bottoms. She re-thought what had just happened in her mind and then sighed grabbing onto her pillow for support. Trunks had been her best friend since she was only three years old and now he was leaving. Forever. She thought about all the times they had together, all their training and chasing games. How he always raised his eyebrow before doing something evil to her. She giggled at that thought but soon went back to thinking about how he taught her how to fly and spar. Soon Pan fell asleep, the memories still fresh in her mind.   
About an hour later Pan awoke to a slight tapping on her window. She sat up and yawned looking around for what was making that sound. She looked over at her window and there was Trunks tapping on it and waving to her. She jumped when she saw him and then got up to open the window and let him in.  
" You made me skip a heart beat you scared me so bad!"She said punching him on the arm.  
" Heh, Hey." He said sitting down on her bed and looking up at her.  
" So... aren't you suppose to be packing?" She asked.   
" No. I'm suppose to be at the new restaurant downtown with Gohan and Myouri."  
" Oh.... on a date?"  
" Well, considering that I just broke up with Myouri, not really."  
" Why did you do that?"  
" Listen Pan, I don't want to talk about this. Just come with me down there."  
" Huh?"  
" I want you to be my date instead of Myouri. Come on.... before I leave?" Pan was confused. Why was he doing this to her??   
" I.... I guess so..." She said.   
" Yes! Airegatou Pan-Chan!" He hugged her.   
" Well....stay here while I go and change I suppose." Pan said and walked out of the room. Trunks was lying on her bed when she came out dressed in a pear of olive green shorts and a black tight sleeveless shirt.   
" You ready?" He asked. Pan nodded and they both flew off to the restaurant.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ummm I will work on the next chapter if I get a lot a lot of reviews.  
BUT anyway, here is just a little ummm summary of the nest chapter:   
Trunks asks Pan to dance and when they are done they sneak out to Trunk's special hid out and then later on in the chapter he leaves for Washington and Pan waits for him .... will he ever come back? Or will Pan have to find a new best friend/ lover ?? REVIEW AND FIND OUT!! MWHAHAHAHA 


	2. FREAKING CHAPTER 2

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT UH......I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WAS JUST GETTING WRITER'S BLOCK AND NEED A LITTLE HELP!!  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
  
**Restaurant**  
  
When Trunks and Pan entered the restaurant they saw Goten and Marron ( even though I prefer Goten and Bra better) sitting at a table. Goten was stuffing his face while Marron sat there talking about useless stuff. Trunks and Pan both smiled at the same time and walked up them and sat down.  
" Pan?? Why are you here? Where's Myouri?" Goten asked after gulping down another plate of food.  
" I invited her, and I broke up with Myouri."   
" Oh....okay." Goten said and went back to his food. Marron looked and Pan and rolled her eyes. Marron didn't like Pan because she spent so much time with Trunks and Marron had the biggest crush on him. Marron was only dating Goten at first to try and get to Trunks, but later realized that she liked Goten. But still was infatuated with Trunks. ( I don't mean to bash Marron ) Trunks ordered for Pan and him and they told Goten and Marron about how he was elected and the party coming up Monday night. Pan sighed and tried to block the thought of Trunks leaving out of her mind.   
About an hour later Trunks and Pan decided to leave and go "home" so they said their goodbyes to Goten and Marron and made their way out of the restaurant.  
" Well, that was fun..." Pan said yawning.   
" Come with me!" Trunks said and grabbed onto her hand like he had before.   
" Huh?" Trunks flew up to the roof of the restaurant taking Pan with him.  
" Come with me to Washington! We could live together and wouldn't ever have to be apart!" Pan looked at him weird.   
" You're kidding right?"  
" No I'm serious...Pan you're my best friend. I want you to come with me!"  
" Did....they put something in your drink?"  
" No Pan! Can't you see I love you! I want you to come with me! Come on please!!" Pan started to get dizzy and also freaked out. That word had hit her hard. Why was he using THAT word out of all the other words he could have possibly used??  
" I.. .I can't. I'm only 14 Trunks..."   
" So!! We've been together for eleven years now, lets not stop now!"  
" Trunks, I have school...and... and my family! I just can't..." Trunks' smile of hope turned to a frown and he looked away from her.   
" Trunks... gosh why are you making this so hard? You know how much I care for you but I can't make that commitment...I'm just not ready!!" He looked back at her and just hugged her. He held onto her tight like if he let go he would be falling to his doom... like he was holding on for his life. What's up with him? Why is he acting like this? He's never acted like this before!! Pan thought. She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of.  
" HEY WHY IN HELL DID YOU BITE ME!!?? I WAS GIVING YOU A HUG FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!" Trunks cried baking away from her. She busted out laughing and so did Trunks. Pan stuck her tongue out and flew off towards Capsule Corp with Trunks chasing her not far behind.   
That night they both cuddled up in Trunks' bed and watched The Little Mermaid while eating SkiTTLES. That night Videl called worried about where her daughter was and Bulma answered telling her that Trunks and her fell asleep and that they looked so adorable all cuddled up and then they talked for about an hour or so before hanging up.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**NEXT MORNING**   
Pan awoke and found that she was stuck. She tired to move but a pair of strong arms were embraces around her. She looked over and saw Trunks sleeping like a baby and holding on to her like a stuff animal.  
Pan rolled her eyes and just laid there falling back to sleep. Plus she liked being that close to Trunks, she felt secure. About an hour later she woke up again to Trunk's voice. He was standing above her holding a glass of creme soda ( Pan's favorite ) out to her.  
" Wake up Pan-Chan! We have a lot to do today!" Trunks said grinning. Pan sighed and took a sip of her drink. She slowly got out of the bed and noticed about 12 suit cases. She moaned and tired to think of her best friend leaving in two days.  
" What all do we have to do today?" Pan asked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LIKE I SAID, THAT WAS SHORT BUT I NEED HELP. I SEEM TO BE VERY UNCREATIVE AND UNABLE TO HAVE TRUNKS ANSWER PAN'S QUESTION. I NEED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO DO TODAY AND I WILL GIVE U CREDIT FOR IT AND HAVE TRUNKS AND PAN ENJOY THE LITTLE ACTIVITY YOU HAVE FOR THEM.... THANK YOU !! REVIEW!!!! I LOVE U!!!  
  
. 


End file.
